$361+2(19)(6)+36=x$. Solve for $x$.
Solution: We note that $361=19^2$ and $36=6^2$, so $x=19^2+2(19)(6)+6^2$. This is just the binomial expansion of $(19+6)^2=25^2=\boxed{625}$.